


Valerie Song: Bulgingly Shopping

by Dongstar



Series: Valerie Song [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Futa, Futanari, Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, city destruction, cum flooding, cumflation, excessive cum, expansion, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: Valerie Song, San Francisco's Queen of cock drives three hours out of town to find a pair of three-legged jeans that will fit her ginormous cock. Unfortunately, the ad turned out to be a ruse and she's fallen into a trap! A sexy trap. The only way to escape is to fuck her way out. Luckily fucking is what Val does best... or at least most.
Series: Valerie Song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Valerie Song: Bulgingly Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brod: Bulging and Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738474) by Sarkopheros. 



> This story is a tribute to Sarkopheros's Brod: Bulging and Shopping. Characters and scenarios used with his permission. If you enjoy this story you will probably enjoy Sarkopheros's work. Please check him out!  
> Also, if you enjoy this story, please subscribe to my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Valerie Song, San Francisco’s Queen of Cock, drove all the way up to Redding because she’d gotten a tip that there was an outlet mall there that carried three-legged jeans with extra-big crotch-pouches. Unfortunately once she got there she discovered the lead had been false.  
“Seriously?” Valerie frowned while holding up a pair of jeans that promised an “X-tra roomy crotch!” but delivered only disappointment.  
“This pouch won’t even hold my right nut! And that’s the smaller one!” Val reached down and grabbed her right testicle for emphasis. The massive orb was bigger than a football and currently had the right leg of Val’s yoga pants all to itself. Val’s left nut and her prodigious cock were stuffed down the left leg. It looked like she’d stuffed a honeydew melon and a pool noodle down her pants; an extra thick pool noodle that stretched past her calf and was slowly seeping precum down her ankle into her shoe.  
The other women browsing the futa section glanced hungrily at the massive anaconda tucked down Val’s pants, but thanked their lucky stars their comparatively modest cocks could actually fit into a pair of stylish capris.  
The rest of the futa section was similarly mediocre. Val threw a deceptively-named “hyper-bikini” back onto the rack in disgust and tapped her foot impatiently. The liquid in her sock went squish squish squish squish and a few droplets of fragrant precum splattered onto the linoleum.  
“Fuck this place; I drove three hours for nothing!” Val turned in a huff and marched off toward the exit. The security guard was waiting there for her.  
“Hold it right there, ma’m,” instructed the guard, stepping forward and thrusting out her palm. Val and the guard’s mutual momentum ended up carrying the guard’s open hand right into Val’s left boobermelon.  
Honk! It made a honking sound like a bicycle horn because this is a cartoon.  
Val’s eyes opened wide in shock and she felt her cock stir excitedly in its spandex cocoon. The security guard was a tall, curvaceous Black woman who stood only a few inches shorter than Val. Her mall security uniform was tight, showing off her ample curves in all the right ways.  
“Can I… help you?” asked Val, looking down at the guard, who still hadn’t let go of her boob. A nametag on the guard’s own bountiful bosom identified her as “Dimitriana.”  
“You planning on paying for these goods, ma’m?” asked Dimitriana, prodding Val’s package with the head of the security flashlight in her left hand while she continued to fondle Val’s boob with her right. She did all this without breaking eye contact with Val.  
“Goods? You mean my natural cock that’s growing out of my body? No,” said Val.  
“A likely story. No dick is that big! Obviously you’ve stuffed a bunch of stolen merchandise down there,” said the guard, taking her hand off Valerie’s boob and reaching down to grope Val’s mammoth package. “A bunch of warm… firm… throbbing merchandise…”  
“Are you seriously doing the old ahhh—” Val had to pause as a shiver of excitement ran up her body. The security guard was really going at it! She could feel her hefty balls churning with sperm and her heavy cock spurted about a quart of precum into her sock and onto the floor. “—the old ‘cock mistaken for shoplifting’ routine? Brod already did this like, four years ago!”  
“I have no idea who Brod Kanayama is. Now are you gonna come quietly or am I gonna have to get rough?” asked Dimitriana. She’d dropped to her knees and had buried her nose deep in Val’s crotch, taking deep breaths of the hyper-hung futa’s potent musk.  
“Oh I plan on cumming as loudly as possible,” purred Valerie, feeling the heat rising in her cock and thinking that maybe this trip wouldn’t be a total loss after all. This security chick was bangin’ ass hot.  
“I thought as much!” said the guard, springing back to her feet. She tilted her head and squeezed the talk switch on her shoulder-mounted walkie-talkie. “Unit Two this is Unit One. Need an assist with belligerent suspect at main exit, over.”  
“Ten-Four Unit One! Enroute! Over!” The other security guard’s voice came from both Dimitriana’s walkie-talkie and directly behind Val, creating a weird echo effect that was still resonating when the second guard grabbed a double-handful of Valerie’s rap-video badonkadonk and pressed a pair of vast, pillowy tits into the small of Val’s back.  
“Officer Juggs?”* asked Val, twisting her head to try and see behind her.  
The second security guard was short and blonde like Officer Juggs, but not quite as ridiculously busty as the diminutive Juggs had been, though she was still sporting a pair of pretty gigantic hooters for someone so petit. She was also less angry and seemed to have a nicer ass, all things considered.  
“Actually it’s Titswell,” said the busty blonde. “And I’ve also never heard of Brod Kanayama.”  
“That’s weird considering you both seem to know his last name even though I never mentioned it,” observed Val.  
“Enough doubletalk, sicko! You won’t think it’s so funny when you’re doing hard time in my cunt —err… the klink!” barked Dimitriana. A dark stain was spreading visibly across the crotch of Dimitriana’s khaki uniform pants and Val could smell the hot sex practically steaming out of the horny woman’s pores.  
“Public lewdness is a serious crime,” growled Titswell, grinding her crotch against one of Val’s muscular thighs.  
“I thought I was going down for shoplifting?” said Valerie.  
“Oh, you’re gonna be going down for all sorts of things by the time we’re done with you,” said Dimitriana, whose magnificently erect nipples betrayed the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra under her uniform shirt.  
The way things are going it’s more likely that I’ll be going down for copyright infringement… thought Val. I just hope this is covered under Fair Use…  
“I suppose you’re going to take me into the back and strip search me?” asked Val, grudgingly allowing herself to get into the spirit of things. She could feel her yard-long girlcock straining against the taut fabric of her stretch-pants as it swelled with eager anticipation.  
“Where taking you in the back all right!” said Titswell, licking her lips as she watched Valerie’s bulge expand.  
“You’re gonna have to explain your little bulge to the manager,” said Dimitriana, grabbing her crotch for emphasis on the word “bulge.” Her hand came away dripping with sticky sex syrup.  
While the two security guards were sexually harassing Valerie, three other women exited the store with obviously fake bulges full of stolen merchandise.  
“Fine, let’s go see the manager,” said Val. “You gonna cuff me?”  
“I was hoping you’d ask that.” Titswell pulled a pair of pink, fuzzy sex-cuffs from out of her cleavage. Somehow her uniform top had become mostly unbuttoned in the few seconds while Valerie was looking away. She slapped them roughly on Val’s wrists with a zip SNAP of metal teeth. The flimsy novelty cuffs fell off immediately, leaving Titswell looking chagrined.  
The horny security guards escorted Valerie through the store towards the back. Shoppers gawked at them as they passed. Jaws slackened. Pants moistened and tightened. Valerie’s yoga pants were stretched so tight they were practically transparent. Small tears were already opening in the spots under the most stress. Each testicle had expanded to the size of a watermelon and her throbbing cock was easily a match for one of her legs in both length and girth. Every other step Valerie took was accompanied by a wet splortch as globs of viscous, precum splattered onto the floor in steaming puddles.  
The trio halted outside a door labeled “Emily Kowalczyk, Store Manager” and Dimitriana stepped forward to rap on the doorframe with her knuckle.  
Rap! Rap! Rap!  
“I’m wide open!” said a sultry voice from the other side.  
Dimitriana gave Valerie a stern look and pushed open the door to lead the group inside.  
The manager’s office was modest and crowded. It apparently doubled as file storage as much of the floor space was taken up by filing cabinets. There was no window. Seated on top of the cheap faux-wood-laminated fiberboard and plastic office desk was a tallish, slender woman with sharp features and a hungry look in her eyes. The plaque on her desk agreed with the sign on the door; she was Emily Kowalczyk, Store Manager.  
“This had better be important; I was— OH JESUS CHRIST!” Emily’s eyes boggled and she fell backwards off her desk, flashing the group a glimpse of her bare ass on the way down. She wasn’t wearing anything under her skirt.  
“W-what the fuck is that?” asked the thoroughly shaken manager, pointing a trembling finger across the top of her desk at Valerie’s terrifyingly massive package.  
“Stolen goods, boss,” said Dimitriana. “We’re going to have to strip search her.”  
“That’s insane! Brod’s wasn’t even close to that big!” Emily rose cautiously from behind her desk on quivering legs. Gathering her wits she amended “I-I mean… uhh… wh-what do you have to say for yourself?”  
Valerie rolled her eyes and waved her arms back and forth sarcastically.  
“Ohh but I swear it’s not stolen goods it’s just my tremendously outsized cock!” she declared in an overly theatrical voice. Her balls gurgled loudly in agreement and swelled larger by several inches.  
“Y-you’ll have to prove it,” said Emily, nervously. “But I’m warning you I—”  
RIIIIIIIIIP! Val’s yoga pants couldn’t contain her monster pussy-crusher for even one more second. A hundred and fifty pounds of prime girlcock burst out of the flimsy spandex like a pink, lunging tiger.  
THUMP! CRASH! Val’s cock flipped the desk over, landing on top of it with a heavy SLAP! Like a side of beef dropped from a second-story window.  
Freed from their confining spandex prison, Val’s balls swelled rapidly, ballooning outward until they were the size of beachballs and gurgling aggressively as they churned up a fresh load of turbocharged hyper-futa sperm. Several gallons of steaming precum blorped from the yawning cumslit of Val’s ham-sized cockhead, gushing out all over the manager’s strawberry-red heels until she was standing ankle-deep in fragrant dickjelly.  
Emily’s legs gave out and she slid to the floor, her thoroughly-drenched cunt splashed down into the puddle of Val’s steaming pre. Her new perspective brought her eye to “eye” with Val’s grotesquely massive cock.  
My God, it’s like looking down the barrel of a tank! She thought.  
The inch-wide cumslit dilated again and with a loud, belching BLORP! another gallon of salty, musky pre splattered all over Emily’s crimson blazer, coating her torso in viscous slime.  
Val’s precum had a sperm count hundreds of times higher than all the jizz a pornstar could cum in a month and slender Emily was already impregnated within seconds of her pussy hitting the goop.  
The other two women had totally given up all pretense of professionalism and were sloppily making out up against one of the filing cabinets behind Valerie. The air of the small room was foggy with the nose-wrinkling stench of her precum.  
Somebody knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, it swung open, hitting Valerie in the ass.  
“Ma’m? May I come in?” asked a timid voice.  
“You’re early,” said Val, turning to step aside as much as she could in the increasingly cramped space. “You’re not supposed to come in until after I’ve fucked the manager.”  
A very petit girl with an obvious bright crimson dye-job peeked around the door. Catching sight of the throbbing behemoth looming over the ooze-drenched manager, she yelped and turned to flee, but Val reached out with a muscular arm and snagged her by the back of the collar before she could make good her escape.  
“Yeep!” she squeaked, curling up her limbs so that she dangled from the back of her collar like some kind of oversized, cowardly apple.  
Val lifted the tiny woman up so they were looking each other in the eyes. Val had bulked up quite a bit since her appearance in Drama Bomb and was able to dangle the tiny redhead’s hundred and ten pounds effortlessly from one hand.  
“You must be Ingrid. I thought the two security bitches looked familiar, and I know I recognize the manager, but now you’re just making it obvious. You’re all the women from the first published Brod story reenacting basically the exact same plot. What the fuck is going on?” Val demanded from the cowering redhead.  
Ingrid the redhead could only stammer and squeak, but the manager cleared her throat.  
“I can ha-haaaanswer that,” said Emily, using the wall to help push herself up to a standing position. Her slim legs were still quaking and her face was flushed with the heat of recent orgasm. Small rivulets of mingled precum and cunt-honey flowed down the inside of her legs, trickling softly into the steaming puddle below.  
“I’m all ears,” said Val, swinging Ingrid aside but not letting her down. Ingrid balled herself up tighter, squeezing her eyes shut.  
“You’re right, we’re the women from Brod’s first story,” admitted Emily, trying to pull her skirt down to cover her swollen, dripping snatch. Val noted with approval that the slim woman had shaved her pubic hair into a neat little landing strip. The too-short skirt sprang back up after being pulled down but Emily didn’t seem to notice.  
“After Brod fucked us, some asshole leaked pictures of us all stacked up and bloated with cum and we lost our jobs,” Emily continued.  
“Yeah I remember those. I didn’t know you got fired though,” said Val. “That sucks.”  
“That wasn’t the worst part,” said Emily.  
“That horsecocked super-stud ruined us for other men and turned us into insatiable nymphos!” exclaimed Dimitiriana from over the top of Titswell’s head. Titswell mumbled in agreement and continued aggressively motorboating Dimitriana’s cleavage while fingering her dripping cooch.  
“I have to fuck myself with a lubed-up baseball bat just to fall asleep at night!” complained Ingrid, still dangling by the back of her collar from Val’s fist.  
“Nothing could satisfy us,” said Emily. “We just got hornier and hornier until finally we couldn’t take it anymore! So we cooked up this scheme to lure you here so you could have your way with us.”  
“You were the mysterious shadowy figure in the parking lot who told me about the outlet mall!” gasped Valerie, flashing back to the shady encounter with the gravelly-voiced, trenchcoat-wearing mystery-person.  
“Actually that was me,” said Ingrid, lowering her voice to talk in a Christian Bale Batman growl.  
“It’s scary how good you are at that,” said Val, looking surprised.  
“Thanks,” said Ingrid. She looked nervously at Val. “Um, can you put me down now?”  
“Oh, sure,” said Val, lowering the tiny woman to the ground. “Sorry.”  
“We read about your adventures in Cosmo: for Futas and we thought you’d finally be able to satisfy us where no one else could,” said Emily, stepping forward to caress Valerie’s monster glans with both hands. Val’s colossal member throbbed and swelled slightly at the horny manager’s touch, rising up to meet her supple fingers like an eager boa-constrictor.  
“Can’t you help us?” asked Dimitriana, her voice desperate.  
“Pleaaaase?” begged Ingrid, her big eyes shining with anime sparkles.  
Val’s balls gurgled and rumbled sympathetically, surging in size until they pushed up against the bottom of the overturned desk. The wood creaked groaned under the pressure of Val’s steadily-expanding testes and cock.  
“Fine but we should probably do it somewhere else, I don’t think this office is gonna be big enough,” said Val.  
“I don’t think my pussy’s gonna be big enough!” said Ingrid, watching with wide eyes as Val’s cock continued to expand.  
“You’d be surprised at how elastic a woman’s body is when you take it slow.” Val winked.  
Working together, the five women were able to maneuver Val’s six hundred pounds of cock and balls out of the manager’s office and back into the main store. Shocked shoppers gasped and murmured to each other at the sight (and smell) of the towering, hyper-hung bodybuilder and her entourage of horny store employees.  
Ingrid rushed over to the cashier’s island serving the lingerie section and commandeered the PA system.  
“Attention shoppers!” declared Ingrid to an accompanying squeal of feedback. “The Redding Clothesbarn Outlet is now closed, probably forever. Get out while you can because Hurricane Valerie is a-cummin’!”  
People started running in all directions. Some customers dashed for the exits as if there were already a tidal wave of cum at their heels. Others were running toward Valerie, eager to participate in her latest debauchery.  
A guy with a full shopping cart full of stuff danced in place at the self-checkout machine as he fumbled desperately to scan his items.  
“Come on, come on!” he urged the machine.  
“Please place items in the bagging area,” advised the machine in a calm, British accent.  
“I did! Come on! Next item, next item!”  
“Pleace place items in the bagging area,” repeated the machine.  
“I already did that!”  
“Please place—”  
“Arrrrrgh!” The man screamed and started kicking the machine. Nobody was around to stop him. All the cashiers had abandoned their posts to flee or join the fun.  
By the time Ingrid made it back from finishing her announcement, Emily and the two security women were already going at it hot and heavy with Valerie’s monstrous seven-foot sex serpent.  
“Aw, no fair!” complained Ingrid. “You were supposed to wait for me!”  
The other girls ignored her. Emily’s entire face was enveloped by Valerie’s voluminous foreskin. Globs of thick, milky precum oozed down her chin where it cascaded off her chest onto the floor. Her stomach was already bulging with the volume of pre she’d gulped down. The two security women were each working one of Val’s mammoth, beanbag-chair sized nuts, grinding their crotches against the steaming mounds and pressing their faces in to motorboat the deep, musky ridges. The fat sack gurgled and churned as Val’s excited nuts reveled in the attention.  
“Don’t worry, Ingrid, the best seat is still available,” offered Val, pointing at her own face.  
“You don’t have to tell me twice!” exclaimed Ingrid, tearing off her clerk’s uniform to reveal a crotchless leotard underneath. The tiny woman got a running start, leaping up into the air to land on her palms, executing a series of flawless front flips before finally tumbling through the air and landing crotch-first on Valerie’s face.  
“Damn, girl!” said Val, her voice muffled by the lithe gymnast’s well-toned thighs.  
“I know your oral is legendary,” said Ingrid. “I need your tongue inside me!”  
Slurrrrp!  
Val started working Ingrid’s eager clit with all the skill she had accumulated in her years of study under the mystical Kunnalingi Monks of the Himalayan mountains. These masters of oral sex had imparted to Valerie mystic pleasure techniques that are virtually unknown by the rest of the world.  
Ingrid flushed a deep crimson as if she’d just gulped down a bottle of hot sauce. A buzzing, tingling heat suffused her body, rushing up her torso from her crotch and radiating out into every limb.  
“Ohohohohhh fuuuuuck!” she moaned as Valerie’s tongue lashed against her mystical pleasure points, circling her clit with fine, delicate strokes and lunging into her moist opening to tease her innermost places.  
“Shit, oh Jesus God!” Ingrid moaned, her breath coming in gasps as she rocked her hips back and forth against Val’s face.  
More people were joining in the fun. Shoppers, employees, even the maid who’d been part of the original Brod story. They crowded around Valerie’s ever-expanding shaft and gargantuan, throbbing, swelling balls, squeezing in to touch, caress and grind against any part of Valerie they could. Val’s expanding balls began to lift the angle of her erection out of Emily’s reach and she cried out in protest, dangling from Valerie’s stretchy foreskin.  
Keeping a good grip on Ingrid (not that she needed to; Ingrid’s legs were locked around Valerie’s head like a vice) Val hoisted one leg over the top of her nuts, then the other, so her rapidly inflating ballsack was behind her, rather than in front, and her monster cock could once again be level with the floor.  
More people piled on to the squirming mass pleasuring Val’s balls. One woman got a running start and leaped, arms outstretched onto the top of one of the heaving orbs, sending a ripple through the boulder like mass and setting off another surge of growth in both titanic testes.  
“Whee!” the woman squealed as she was lifted up into the air by the swiftly rising sack.  
With cum production amping up by hundreds of gallons every second, Val’s cock was spewing precum like a storm drain. Gallon after gallon of hot, milky, sticky goop splattered onto the floor, overwhelming Emily’s attempts to get a tight seal on the gaping, stretching cumslit.  
Valerie’s excited state transferred into Ingrid, who felt the first stirrings of orgasm building up inside her gushing, swollen cunt. Val had been toying with her, building up a harmonic resonance of pleasure that always stayed just below the threshold of orgasm as its intensity skyrocketed beyond what should have been normal human limits. Finally, just as Ingrid’s entire being had been saturated with pre-orgasmic anticipation until she felt like a sponge about to burst, Valerie released the pent up tension and she came spectacularly. White hot lances of pure euphoria pierced every nerve in her body at the same instant and she howled with uncontrollable, animal passion, clenching her thighs around Val’s head until Val was sure her skull would burst like a melon.  
“FUHUHUHUUUUUK!” screamed Ingrid. Her labia spasmed so fiercely that it sent quakes through her whole body. She didn’t even have any strength left to react when the second, stronger orgasm hit her. By the fifth she was completely unconscious, her eyes rolled back in her head and smoke issuing from her ears.  
‘What a lightweight,” said Val, disentangling the ragdoll-limp Ingrid from her face and setting her on the ground, propped up in a sitting position against her left testicle. She glanced around curiously. “Speaking of lights, why’s it so dark?”  
Val realized that while she’d been devouring Ingrid’s pussy, her nuts had grown large enough to reach the ceiling and were blocking the light. Several people were forming a human pyramid to try and reach the top of her right nut and rescue the girl being crushed against the ceiling. Muffled cries issued from a crevice between Val’s swollen scrotum and the ceiling, where only a pair of frantically kicking legs were visible, though even as Val watched, the girl’s limbs were disappearing into and ever-rising mound of doughy flesh.  
“Looks like I need to take some of the pressure off,” said Val. “Emily, are you ready to ride this train?”  
Emily extricated her face from the tunnel of Valerie’s foreskin, which she now shared with the two security guards. Her face was completely coated in slimy precum and her hair was slicked back into a comical, gleaming helmet of gold. She swallowed a large mouthful of precum.  
“Ride it? Are you kidding me? There’s no way! I can’t even get on top of this thing!” she exclaimed. Standing up, she revealed a bulging stomach that made her look nine months pregnant. It sloshed audibly.  
“You can with a little help,” said Val. “Dimitriana! Bigboobs! Help your boss up on her mount!”  
“Only if we can be next!” said Dimitriana.  
“It’s Titswell!” objected Titswell.  
But the two women did as they were told, hoisting up Emily and thrusting her, splay-legged onto the bulging, beachball-sized cockhead of Valerie’s mastadonical megacock.  
SQUOOOORCH!  
“AAAAAAAAGHHH!” Emily howled in pain and delight as a cockhead bigger than her entire midsection penetrated her once-loose labia.  
“Holy fuck! This feels impossibly amazing!” cried Emily, marveling at the visible outline of Valerie’s outsized cockead distorting her stomach.  
“And looks amazingly impossible,” commented Dimitriana.  
“Spin her around so she’s face down,” instructed Val.  
The nymphomaniac security guards did so, rotating Emily around the shaft until she was resting on it instead of swinging from it. She orgasmed fifteen times on the trip around. By the time she was upright, she was completely breathless.  
“Fuckfuckfuck!” Emily panted.  
“If you insist,” said Val. “Girls, you know what to do.”  
The security guards nodded and each grabbed one of Emily’s legs.  
“Heave!” said Val. The pair pulled with all their might. Emily screamed as inch upon inch, foot upon foot of impossibly large girlcock stretched her out like a human condom. Veins the size of garden hoses throbbed visibly through the drum-taut skin of Emily’s stomach. Val’s cock was shaped like a cigar, or —more appropriately considering the size involved— a dirigible, so that its thickest point was in the middle. Emily’s cunt gaped wider and wider as her body slid backwards toward the hilt of Val’s magnificent meat-pillar.  
Valerie breathed deep and scrunched her toes.  
Fuck it feels good to crush pussy! She thought. Waves of pleasure radiated up Val’s cock, quickening her heartbeat and causing her already colossal member to swell larger, growing longer inside of Emily.  
Every throb of Val’s pulse sent a shiver of orgasm through Emily’s body. Every square inch of surface area touched by Val’s cock felt like a microcosm of electric energy.  
Squooch! Emily’s taut buttocks squished wetly against Val’s gleaming abs, Val reached down and clasped Emily’s cheeks with both hands, spreading her asshole wide and plunging her thumbs into the tight opening. Emily squealed in shock and delight.  
“Looks like Brod didn’t fuck this hole,” observed Valerie. “Usually he’s more thorough.”  
Emily’s thoughts weren’t coherent enough to answer. Valerie shrugged and began to thrust.  
SQUISH  
AAAAH!  
SQUISH  
AAAAH!  
SQUISH  
AAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
SQUISH  
AAAAAAAAAUGH!  
Val rocked her hips back and forth. Each pump could only send Emily a yard or so up Val’s cock before Val pulled the slim manager back down by her ankles, but even that comparatively short length was more than enough. Every thrust had Emily seeing stars. Big stars. White stars, rainbow colored stars. The multicolored flashes obscured her vision until Emily was completely blinded by the neurons popping off inside her skull. Her tongue rolled out of her head and she drooled stupidly as the roaring thunder of orgasm drowned out all other thought.  
Val’s breath steamed and her muscles glistened with sweat as she felt the Krakatoa of orgasm building inside her own monster member. Her behemoth balls were boiling with thick, extra-gooey girlchowder and she could feel her nuts tightening behind her.  
“I hope you want to be a mom, because I’m about to pump a whole busload of babies into your womb!” yelled Val, yanking back hard on Emily’s ankles.  
Emily and Val screamed together. There was a sound like a muffled cannon shot and Val’s cock erupted into Emily’s overstretched womb like a volcano that had been edging for a really long time.  
BLOOOOOOOOOOOORSCH!  
Val’s first rope was two feet wide and came barreling up the throat of her cock in a ferocious surge that made the light flicker. Her cock bucked back like a cannon as fifteen bathtub-loads of jizz exploded into Emily’s womb in under a second.  
BLOOORCH! BLOOOOOOORSCH! BLOOOORSCH!  
Val’s second, third and fourth ropes were bigger, bigger, bigger. The outline of Val’s cock was only barely visible within the gravity-squashed spheroid that was Emily’s belly. Globs of heavy, yogurt-thick baby-batter the size of basketballs sprayed out from around the lips of Emily’s cunt, coating Val’s and, chest and face in a layer of thick, fragrant spunk and frosting everyone behind her in a layer of creamy white.  
Emily’s stomach touched the ground on the first load and began spreading out across the floor, knocking aside racks of clothes and crushing them beneath an implacable wall of bloated belly.  
Usually Val’s first load would barely put a dent in the size of her balls, but Val flexed as hard as she could, thrusting her hips to force more and more cum into Emily’s overflowing insides. That poor, trapped woman was counting on her!  
“She’s almost out!” yelled the guy leading the rescue party. Val thrust her hips forward to discharge another dozen bathtub-loads of spunk into Emily. Emily’s stomach surged outward by another yard and Val’s balls contracted another few inches.  
Damn. I’m producing almost as fast as I’m cumming! Val thought. Her groin ached with the effort of forcing so much cum through her watermain-sized urethra, but she flexed again, blasting another tidal wave of cum into Emily’s quivering, distended cunt.  
“She’s out! She’s free!” said the man as he and a naked cashier helped the trembling, stunned woman down the human pyramid onto solid ground.  
“Thank God,” said Val, letting out the breath she’d been holding and collapsing back onto her behemoth nutsack. She relaxed her groin.  
Immediately, the excess cum production she’d been siphoning off caught up with the deficit and Val’s balls surged in size once more. The human pyramid toppled as Val’s gargantuan girlchowder generators kicked into double overdrive.  
Ceiling tiles shattered and support beams groaned as screaming people fled in all directions from the sudden avalanche of swollen scrotum bearing down on them. Val’s burgeoning balls smushed against the rear wall of the store and began to spread out to either side. Metal clothes racks squealed in protest as they were crushed flat beneath several hundred tons of towering testicle.  
“Oh fuck, fuuuuuck fuuuuuuck!” Valerie howled. She could feel a big one building behind her as her balls began to quake. The two mountainous orbs clenched again and a torrent of sticky, steamy girlchowder exploded through her towering member. She screamed and lost her grip on Emily’s cum-slick ankles as the flood of jizz exploded into the store manager’s grotesquely-inflated womb.  
The load was so big it stretched Val’s cumslit a further two feet wider. Emily thrashed and moaned, her toes curling and uncurling as orgasm upon orgasm tore through her already overloaded pleasure centers.  
Without Valerie holding her back, Emily began to slide off Val’s colossal cock, propelled by the force of the monster load exploding into her by the poolful. Her insanely distended belly —already large enough to touch the ceiling twenty feet above— ballooned outward by several feet every second, crushing store displays and shopping carts without even slowing down.  
She slid higher and higher towards Val’s towering tip until finally, with a loud POP! SCHLORP! she launched off the end of Val’s monster member and collided with the ceiling. The sound of jizz gushing out of Val’s cock completely drowned out Emily’s cries of delight and surprise.  
Without Emily’s twitching twat to swallow the bulk of Val’s load, the geyser of cum blasting from the tip of Val’s eighteen-foot erection punctured the ceiling tiles and flooded the ventilation system. Torrents and globs of hot, milkshake-thick girlchowder poured from every vent in the building, splattering in all directions with enough force to knock a grown man to the ground.  
“FUUUUUUUUCK!” Val continued to shout at the top of her lungs as the volume of her mega-load continued to intensify.  
Despite the mind-bogglingly immense flow of jizz blasting out of her cock, Val’s balls barely shrank by even a few inches. The constant attention from the worshipping crowd kept Valerie’s balls stimulated enough to keep their cum production almost even with their output.  
GLOOOOOORSH! GLOOOORSH! SPLOOOOOORG!  
After nearly five long minutes of continuous, torrential eruption, Val’s orgasm finally diminished to a point where only a few bathtub loads of jizz were pumped out with each surge. Massive globs of creamy white goo oozed sloppily down the bottom of her shaft or dripped from the keg-sized tip in globs the size of basketballs.  
SPLASH! SPLOOP! The massive gobbets of girljizz splashed loudly into the steaming lake of cum that now filled the entire store up to Val’s knees.  
“Holy fuck!” exclaimed Dimitriana, wading with difficulty through the sucking, slurping ooze. Wading through Val’s cum was like wading through thick mud or wet clay, and her passage left a trench behind that took several seconds to fill.  
“Yeah, that was a big one,” said Val, leaning back against her balls and panting heavily.  
The interior of the store was unrecognizable. The air was thick with the murky haze of humidity and aerosolized jizz particles. Every surface was coated under at least a foot of viscous, pearly jizz. Here and there, ghostly, skeletal shapes of clothesracks and shopping carts protruded feebly from the surface of the creamy mire. The surface of the sperm swamp was littered with clothes and products that bobbed in the swirling cum currents.  
Emily groaned from somewhere up near the ceiling. Her tiny body was barely visible against the pink wall of her belly, which stretched all the way from the Men’s section to the changing rooms and had completely enveloped lingerie and athletics. Her brutalized cunt was gaped so wide you couldn’t have covered it with a manhole. A cylindrical waterfall of jizz poured from the distended opening to splatter loudly onto a large, slimy mound before dissipating into the lake below. Emily jerked and spasmed periodically as the flow of cum past her labia stimulated further orgasms.  
Val’s monstrous, pillar-like penis rested heavily against the wobbly wall of Emily’s belly, sinking into the pliant surface like a bratwurst leaned against a water balloon.  
“How the fuck do you have anything left in your balls?” demanded Titswell, staring in awe at the throbbing mounds which had once again started to expand.  
“I guess I haven’t cum enough yet,” shrugged Val.  
“I’ll say!” said Dimitriana. “You haven’t even done me yet!”  
“No way! It’s my turn next!” objected Titswell.  
A bunch of the people who’d been servicing Val’s balls also demanded to be next to get blasted by Val’s colossal cum cannon. The outcry set off a slow motion race as a dozen people waded through the knee-deep lake of extra-thick girljizz.  
Unfortunately for them, Dimitriana had a huge lead and before anyone else was even halfway to the goal, the horny security guard had clambered onto the top of Val’s cock and was clambering towards the hot, throbbing tip, using Val’s garden hose thick veins as handholds.  
“I want this beast in my ass now!” declared Dimitriana, smooshing her sizable buttcheeks onto a glans the size of her entire torso. Globules of sticky jizz splattered wetly against her backside, providing lubrication for the maneuver.  
Val grunted a little as she felt her tip pierce Dimitriana’s doughnut-hole.  
“Fuuuuck yes!” Dimitriana groaned, curling her toes. Cum squished deliciously between the wriggling digits.  
Even though Val wasn’t ejaculating, the residual flow of cum from the tip of her cock was still dozens of gallons every minute. Within seconds Dimitriana’s stomach began to bloat with Val’s hearty baby batter.  
“Fuck! I look like I swallowed a beach ball!” exclaimed Dimitriana, fondling the rotund shape of her swelling belly. “I can feel it growing under my hands! Fuck! Fill me, Val! Fill me!”  
Dimitriana started to rock herself back and forth, working her way down Val’s towering love pole.  
“Ohh yes! Ohhh yes!” Val moaned, grinding her hips against the top of her cock. Her massive, throbbing member was so girthy that she could straddle it without her feet touching the ground. She kicked her feet playfully in the jizz as Dimitriana worked her way down the colossal shaft.  
“Fuck fuck! Val groaned. “I’m about to wh-whhohohohoooooh! YES!”  
Val’s truck-sized nuts clenched up and she fired a blast of X-tra thick girl goo directly into Dimitriana’s ample ass. Dimitriana screamed as her stomach exploded in size, ballooning outward so fast it made a slapping sound when it struck Emily’s own overstretched belly.  
The security guard’s screams of pleasure were short-lived, however, as within moments the flood of cum pouring into her stomach overflowed into her esophagus and exploded from her mouth and nose in a firehose-like geyser of white goop.  
It wasn’t just Dimitriana’s belly that was growing; her monster melons had begun to inflate as well! Val’s jizz was so overloaded with concentrated hyper-hormones that a direct injection into someone’s ass was more than enough to trigger explosive growth in even the most stubbornly flat-chested woman. Dimitriana’s already juicy tits inflated nearly as fast as her belly. The succulent, nut-brown orbs strained against her cum-soaked black bra for only a few seconds before bursting free and slapping loudly against the swiftly swelling curvature of her massive belly.  
Dimitriana’s cum-inflated tits and belly squished loudly against Emily’s sloshing stomach, prompting a surge of white ooze from Emily’s gaping orifice. With a lot of quivering and squelching, Dimitriana slid ponderously off the slope of Emily’s belly into the sea of sperm below. People below waded as fast as they could to get out of the way, but were caught in the tidal wave when Dimitriana’s swollen body impacted the surface of the cum lake.  
Dimitriana would have screamed, but she was still spewing a firehose-stream of Val’s hot girlchowder. Just as the overstuffed security woman was about to pass out, Val’s orgasm subsided and she was able to catch a breath.  
“Huh-huh-huh-holy fuuu*uuuuurp!*” Dimitriana belched up another gallon and a half of cum. Fat pendulums of jizz dangled comically from her nostrils. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and looked down for the first time at her newly enhanced tits.  
“Fuck me!” groaned Dimitriana. “These things are the size of cars!”  
“They’re about to get a whole lot bigger,” said Val, feeling the fire of another orgasm building in her loins.  
“Wait, whaAAAAAAGHH!” Dimitriana’s objection was drowned out by another blast of jizz into the core of her shed-sized stomach, and her throat was stretched wide by a sudden eruption of cum that sprayed out of her mouth across the vast plains of her cleavage.  
GLOOOORSH! GLOOORSH! GLOOOORSCH!  
Val’s balls scrunched together in huge, earth-shaking spasms that sounded like a pair of building-sized hams crashing into each other. Rope after rope of thick jizz stretched Dimitriana’s belly and tits by yards at a time. Nipples the size of trashcans spewed fat streams of milk that sailed the length of the store to splash loudly against the front windows.  
“FUUUUUUUCK!” Dimitriana screamed, gasping for breath in the few seconds she had to recover between Val’s earth-shattering orgasms. She’d already cum more than six hundred times. Her gaped, overstuffed ass spasmed and shivered with the electric jolts of erotic energy that overwhelmed her body and mind.  
Dimitriana might have been spent, but Valerie was just getting warmed up. She shook her titanic cock until Dimitriana popped off the end with a slurping *smack* of gushing jizz.  
“Alright, who’s next?” asked Val.

***  
News Chopper Five circled over the roof of the Redding Clothesbarn Outlet. Sarah Tanzanian, star reporter for the local NewsForce braced herself in front of the open door of the chopper as she spoke into the camera.  
“This is Sarah Tanzanian reporting live from above the Redding Clothesbarn Outlet where we’ve received reports that Hurricane Valerie is on a rampage inside! Witnesses say that—” Sarah was interrupted by a sudden loud rumble and crash as the roof of the outlet store started to bulge upward.  
“I’m now seeing what appears to be a… make that a pair of… human testicles erupting from the roof of the Clothesbarn! Yes, it’s definitely a scrotum, I can see the wrinkles!” reported Sarah, her nipples visibly tenting the tight fabric of her blazer.  
Valerie’s giant balls were six stories high each. The rumble of the millions of gallons of cum being produced inside was audible from miles away. The two pink, gelatinous mountains clenched together and seconds later the entire front of the store exploded as a tidal wave of jizz burst through the glass and flooded out into the parking lot. Cars were swept aside like toys as wave upon wave of hot girlchowder the consistency of thick, Greek yogurt poured from the building, accompanied by the bulbous, rolling shapes of Valerie’s cum-inflated victims.  
Across the street at the local fertility clinic, a dozen young women waited in line to be served at the check-in counter.  
“Yes, I’d like to be pumped full of sperm and impregnated, please,” said the girl at the head of the line.  
“Just a moment,” said the woman at the desk. “Please fill out these forms…”  
No sooner had the first young woman finished signing her name when the lights flickered and the floor began to shake.  
“What th—” was all anyone had time to say before the windows blasted inwards and the entire clinic was drowned in Val’s hearty baby batter. The wave traveled clear through the building and blasted out the windows on the other side.  
Valerie’s hyper-sperm —twelve-times the size of normal sperm— could smell pussy a mile away and had more than enough swimming power to get there in record time. Val’s ultra-potent pregnancy juice gushed into every vagina in the building by the gallon. By the time the sperm had drained from the clinic, every womb in the place was stuffed to overflowing.  
The girl who’d just signed the forms scraped the jizz off her face and blinked. Her belly was the size of a beach ball!  
“That’ll be five hundred dollars,” said the woman behind the counter, also looking spectacularly mega-pregnant.  
Waaa waa waa waaaaa! Said a nearby trumpet player as the newly pregnant woman looked at the camera in exasperation.

***  
Back up in the chopper, Sarah Tanzanian’s eyes were wide and her panties were soaked as she continued to report on the scene below.  
“Another bulge is appearing in the roof of the building!” she exclaimed excitedly.  
Val’s cock had outgrown the tight confines of the 30,000 square foot store and decided to move on to the wide open spaces of the outdoors. Her eight-story trouser-titan exploded from the roof of the Redding Clothesbarn Outlet, tossing aside a three-ton air-conditioning unit as if it were a child’s alphabet block. The towering wang was over fifteen feet wide at its fattest point, with a cumslit that could swallow a mid-size sedan.  
Val’s monster member roared like Godzilla and the earth shook again as it began to swell thicker.  
Sarah gasped. “It almost looks like it’s going to—”  
Val’s cock erupted. A spume of girlchowder arced three hundred feet into the air. The pearly goo glinted in the sunlight as it drifted, almost lazily, over the roofs of the town before touching down in the heart of the industrial subdivision with a splash like the roar of the tide against the shore. Within seconds the entire area was completely buried beneath an ocean of gooey white.  
“I’m looking at millions of dollars in property damage!” declared the shocked reporter from her perch in News Chopper Five. “It’s the sexiest scene of destruction I’ve ever witnessed!”  
A slow-moving wave of jizz poured out onto the highway, bringing traffic to a standstill as hundreds of cars found themselves helplessly mired in four feet of steamy spunk.

***  
James Brugan cursed as his Ford Pickup sputtered and stalled in the sludgy muck.  
“I guess now we know why they call it the Cascade Wonderland Highway!” remarked Mrs. Brugan.

***  
Val’s cock continued to spurt. Miles-long arcs of pearly white spunk sailed over the city, one after another, submerging entire city blocks wherever they touched down like dumping a bucket of water on a sandcastle.  
Shlorpshlorpshlorpshlorp! Sarah Tanzanian’s eyes rolled back in her head as she fucked herself with her microphone, broadcasting the sound of the inside of her pussy to thousands of viewers.

***  
The flow of Val’s jizz eventually petered out. Her cock softened. Her balls shrank down out of sight, leaving behind a gaping, peanut-shaped hole in the roof. The edges of the hole dripped with globs of jizz as big as bowling balls and nearly as heavy.  
The inside of the store was completely destroyed. The only light was what shone down through the massive holes in the roof. Ropes of jizz thicker than a man’s waist joined floor to ceiling in places. In other spots, cum stalactites made a steady drip drip drip into the waist-deep plain of cum that extended unbroken for dozens of acres around the ruined mall. Strewn everywhere were the bloated, unconscious and semi-conscious forms of the staff and customers of the Redding Clothesbarn Outlet. Some, like Emily and Dimitriana, had been inflated to the size of houses, while others only to the size of cars or kiddie pools. Gaping orifices gushed with hot ooze as their panting owners twitched with orgasmic aftershocks that would persist for months or even years afterward.  
Valerie waded through the thick, soupy ocean of cum. She was frosted head to toe in her own spunk. Her watermelon-sized balls and baseball-bat-shaming cock dragged and skipped behind her on the slimy surface of the jizz that slowly filled in behind her as she walked. She paused next to Ingrid, who’d recovered her consciousness at some point during the orgy and enthusiastically embraced Valerie’s cock in both her ass and her pussy. Twin fountains of thick jizz spewed from her hugely-gaped orifices. Her tiny gymnast limbs sprouted from a massive, bloated body that dwarfed both Emily and Dimitriana put together. Each of her tits was the size of a city bus.  
“Well, did I help you forget about Brod?” asked Val.  
“Brod who?” murmured the drowsy Ingrid before lapsing once again into an orgasm-induced fuge of thrashing and moaning.  
Val nodded in satisfaction and moved on.  
Shielding her eyes, Valerie emerged from the store into the sunlight and surveyed the damage. Everything she could see was completely buried beneath dozens of feet of her gooey girlchowder. Any building less than three stories tall was visible only as a mound beneath the plain of steamy jizz. The air was as thick as a jungle and the musk was so strong it stung her nose and made her cough.  
Sirens wailed somewhere nearby as first responders arrived to dig people out of the ooze.  
“I guess this didn’t turn out too much like a Brod story after all!” said Valerie, taking a deep, satisfied breath. Her futabit watch beeped and she looked down at the display. “Wow! This was the second most I’ve cum all day!” she remarked proudly.  
VRMMMM VRRMMMMMM! A monster truck exploded from behind a nearby heap of cum and drifted to a stop just a few feet from Valerie, splashing her with a small tidal wave of jizz.  
A Valerie-shaped pillar of cum blinked comically with an audible blink blink sound. She shook herself off like a dog and raised a fist at the inconsiderate driver of the monster truck.  
“Hey! What’s the big idea, asshole?” Val demanded.  
The door of the monster truck swung open and a yard of dick flopped out, followed by a pair of yoga-ball-sized nuts and finally the man who owned them. The tall, ripplingly-muscled man wore no pants or shirt, just boots and a leather jacket with spiked shoulders, open at the front to reveal his bare chest underneath. His long, inky-black hair waved dramatically in the wind. Black shades concealed his eyes. The hilt of a katana glinted behind his head.  
“My name is Jae-Sun Kyoung and I heard somebody around here was ripping off my shtick!” he declared.  
“That sounds painful,” remarked Val, wincing at the mental image.  
Jae-Sun Kyoung leaped from the door of the monster truck, falling down six feet and landing waist deep in the ocean of cum with a gooey SPLORCH! He waded through the ooze toward Valerie until the two of them were standing with their cocks smushed together.  
“You’re about to find out how painful, missy!” growled Jae, snatching his sunglasses off his face to look Val sternly in the eye.  
Cut to black and sudden, blaring Heavy Metal music.

THE END?

* Officer Juggs was first introduced in Valerie Song: Drama Bomb Chapter 7, true believers! Excelsior! –Stan Lee, Editor.


End file.
